


I Will Always Seek You Out

by slashwriter (Trinket)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/slashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter finds himself in a very bizarre circumstance. He's never done anything besides kiss, so how did this happen? To make matters even more bizarre, people are blaming Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confundus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriador117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/gifts).



> Author Note: This was originally written for the 2014 Snarry Swap on snape-potter over on dreamwidth.
> 
> Title: I Will Always Seek You Out  
> Author: slashwriter  
> Other pairings/threesome:  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 6,740  
> Content/Warning(s): (highlight for spoilers) *Mpreg, forced bonding*  
> Prompt: From eriador117: Harry and friends are back at Hogwarts for 8th year. Severus is re-instated headmaster. Harry has been ill for a while and when he goes to Madam Pomfrey he discovers he's pregnant. It's impossible, he's never had sex. Because Snape is headmaster, he knows this as the castle alerts the headmaster when students lose their virginity or something like that. But when he intervenes, everyone thinks Snape is lying and that he's the father and has taken advantage of Harry.  
> Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in a very bizarre circumstance. He's never done anything besides kiss, so how did this happen? To make matters even more bizarre, people are blaming Snape.  
> A/N: I want to thank the wonderful mods for hosting this and for beta-reading.  
> Disclaimer: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and not myself. I gain nothing monetarily from writing in her playground.

"And don't you ever come back here, do you hear, you freak!?"

Harry shook his head. He'd only returned to the Dursleys' place to make sure they were safe even though they didn't deserve it. Not after all the things they'd done to him.

It wasn't like they had anything he wanted. Everything had been Dudley's except for his school things. Which he'd packed beforehand and thankfully he did have everything in his trunk.

With Hogwarts repaired, he could finish his studies there that he hadn't gotten to do the previous year, due to the events leading up to the final battle.

He turned around to leave.

Petunia yelled at him, "You clean this mess before you go!"

"No. I've cleaned up all of your messes in the past. You can clean this one up yourself."

He did not want to go back inside. Nor did he want to see the porcelain of the toilet again. Too bad he'd have to later, when he needed to use the loo. He'd been seeing too much of the toilets over the past few months. But, at least it wouldn't belong to the Dursleys.

* * *

"Harry!"

"What, Hermione?"

"Are you okay? You look ill."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, as soon as we get off the train." At least, he hoped so.

"Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey when we get there."

"Yeah." He didn't really want to see the mediwitch. He was fine, just a bit under the weather.

'Keep telling yourself that. It's been months!'

Why did his conscience have to be right?

He sighed.

Ron entered, "I've got some water."

"Ron! Harry only asked for water, not all that junk food."

"Chocolate always makes everyone feel a bit better. And it's not just for Harry."

Harry had given Ron more Galleons than for just water. He was fine with the smorgasbord.

Picking up a chocolate frog, he took a bite out of it. And smiled; it had done the trick, for the moment.

However, as soon as the train halted in its usual spot not so very far from Hogwarts, he slipped forward and landed on his knees on the floor of the train.

His cheeks expanded, the sound of something bubbling up from his throat a warning sign. Lifting his hand to cover his mouth, he hurried through the crowd to get off the train.

Gasping for air, he fell to the ground, on his knees, eye level with a pair of black shoes.

His lips trembled, mouth opening as he was sick all over the shoes.

Pale and flushed all at once, he whimpered, "S-sorry..."

Upon looking up, his pupils dilated.

The man above sneered. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not aiming your projectile elsewhere."

Behind him, he heard Hermione, "Harry! You really need to see Madame Pomfrey."

The re-instated headmaster quirked a brow. "Indeed. Potter, your Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger can see to it that you find your way to the school's infirmary. I would take you there myself, but as it is I am required in the dining hall for the sorting of the school's latest acquisition of dunderheads. I only hope they have more manners and more brains than yourself."

Harry frowned; that was hardly fair, but leave it to Snape to act like a great big git.

Hermione and Ron each took one of his arms and led him to the castle of Hogwarts and to the infirmary.

* * *

Harry saw the door to the infirmary was open. "I'd really rather go to our dorms."

Hermoine's lips thinned. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. You need to see her."

Ron nodded. "She's right, mate. You don't look good at all."

He just wished everyone would stop coddling him. He could have gotten to the infirmary on his own. Eventually.

Madame Pomfrey seemed to sense their presence even before they knocked, for as soon as Ron lifted his hand, the mediwitch stood there in the doorway.

"Come on, in with you. What malady ails you, Harry Potter?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Symptoms?"

"Feeling sick at all hours of morning, noon and night."

"Anything else?"

"I have weird cravings for food one wouldn't usually put together."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, humming as she ticked something off on a clipboard she held.

"Anything else?"

"I have to use the bathroom more than ever and each week it keeps getting gradually worse."

"Is that all, Harry Potter?"

"No. Some foods I used to like make me ill just by their smell. And I'm quite tired, far more than usual."

He could hear the mediwitch clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Her lips thinned.

"Well... these symptoms. If you were a girl."

Harry and Ron blinked.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, cheeks flushed. "Wizards are capable."

Madame Pomfrey did not smile at that. "Usually only if they've been given a potion by some with great aptitude for brewing."

Ron paled, "Wizards c-c-can..."

Hermione nudged Ron with her elbow. "Yes, Ron. I would think you would know that, having grown up in the Wizarding world and, failing that, read it in Hogwarts: A History."

Harry had had no idea. But he couldn't be pregnant. He'd never had sex.

"Well, it's not that. I've never had sex. And if I had, it would have been with a girl."

Hermione quirked a brow, but Harry didn't take much notice other than that she for once didn't have very much to say and neither did Ron.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "We don't know that for certain. Remember, there are all sorts of spells and charms which can tamper with memory."

She turned around and pulled out a drawer, taking from inside it a white package, which she opened. She handed him a stick. "I suggest you use the infirmary's bathroom. You just have to urinate on this and then, if it's a plus sign, that means you're pregnant. If it's a minus sign, that means you're not."

Harry felt his face warming, much like a lobster might whilst it was being boiled alive.

"I'm not pregnant. It's impossible!"

Madame Pomfrey frowned at him and ushered him toward the bathroom. "Nevertheless, Mister Potter, you will do as I say. If you are not, then what have you lost by taking the test?"

With a huff, he entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"I'll show her. There is no way I'm pregnant. I haven't taken any potions, and I certainly have never fucked or been fucked." He grumbled, but nevertheless he tugged down his zipper and pulled out his penis. Good thing he'd drunk so much water earlier, otherwise it might have taken a bit longer to urinate on the damn thing. Pregnancy Test for Wizards.

At the sight of it, all color left as he set the stick on the bathroom sink, used a piece of toilet paper to dry himself, flushed, proceeded to stuff his penis back in before zipping up and, finally, went to wash his hands.

Glancing down at the stick, his eyes rounded. Picking it up, he unlocked the bathroom door, and then the pregnancy test fell from his grasp as the world faded to black before his irises and felt himself falling down, down, down.

Someone catching him was the last thing he registered before completely passing out.


	2. Expelliarmus

With an ever-mounting headache, Severus left the Great Hall once every one of the latest dunderheads had been Sorted and had begun their meal, to arrive outside the school's infirmary.

"Poppy?"

The mediwitch turned to gaze at him, her countenance pale. She glanced back behind her at one of the beds where a sheet was hiding whoever was behind it.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, glanced at him, and then nodded. "It isn't exactly wrong. The student in question should already be among our graduates, but you know how last year went. Everyone has returned to retake their last year. The ones who... were not lost during the final battle."

Severus's mouth tightened. "I see. What is wrong with the student? I take it, it is Potter. He sicked up all over my shoes earlier."

The mediwitch winced. "I do hope you said nothing to make the situation worse for the poor lad."

"Hardly." He had said something, but he doubted it was enough to do any sort of lasting damage.

"Harry Potter is pregnant, Severus."

His eyes widened, his mouth gaping open for but a moment before he regained his composure. "Impossible."

"Now, Severus, you've known since you were a lad that two wizards or two witches are able to conceive."

"I know that. But it is not possible for this particular young man."

The way her eyes turned to slits and her mouth thinned did not go unnoticed, but he had not said anything that wasn't true. Harry Potter could not be pregnant, for as he was still a part of the school, Severus as headmaster would have been made aware by the wards. The boy had not yet even had intercourse, ergo, he could not be pregnant.

"Severus Snape! Did you do something to that boy?"

He blinked, "What? No. Where in that small mind of yours could you possibly have conceived the notion that Potter's situation is my fault?"

"The more you deny it, the more I'm beginning to wonder if you're not trying to hide something."

Severus could only wonder what the hell was going on in her head. "You do realize that as headmaster, I know when a student has had their first."

"The wards do alert the headmaster to that, yes. But how do we know that you're telling the truth? It only informs the headmaster."

His fingers itched to grab his wand and send a stinging hex, or worse, in her direction.

"I. Have. Not. Touched. Potter! And nor would I, he being the son of a man I greatly despised."

The mediwitch nodded, then sniffed. "Be that as it may, he also has his mother's eyes, and you and she were once friends, were you not?"

"Even if Lily Evans had never taken up with James Potter, I would never lay my hands on her child." What did Poppy Pomfrey think he was?

"Hardly a child anymore, Severus. By the laws of the Wizarding world, he is of age and has been since he turned seventeen. He's eighteen now."

Neither had noticed that students and staff alike had been gathering at the door. Several had followed him out of the Great Hall when he hadn't stayed to finish his meal.

Draco smirked. "Congratulations are in order, I hear, Godfather. Didn't think Potter was your type, but I'm sure your life will never be dull."

From behind the curtains, a wild-eyed, mussy-haired young man walked through, wand pointed at everyone.

"Snape is telling the truth. Now you all need to get out of here, or so help me…"

Severus didn't like where any of this was going. And then when he saw Harry Potter, of all people, stumbling and falling down, he reached out to grab him in his arms. A flash of a camera went off.

Glancing around the room with a sneer, he realized that whoever it had been had turned tail and run.

"I suggest you listen to Potter and return to your dorms, or to the Prefects of your respective Houses. Or points will be taken and detentions given out."

At that, they scattered. The other professors, however, remained.

Professor McGonagall frowned at him. "How could you do that to Mr. Potter, Severus?"

He heard Harry groan, "Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape did nothing to me. In fact, it's true, I can't be pregnant; I've never engaged in sexual behavior of any sort."

She looked aghast. "Severus! Did you Obliviate him?"

Severus glared at her. "Of course not! Are you mad, woman?"

"You may have been on the right side of the war, but that doesn't mean your hatred of James Potter ended. But in doing what you've done to Harry Potter, you'll have the entire world at your throat again."

Severus wished people would stop assuming things about him.

He frowned at her. "Minerva, the wards never went off for him. He cannot be pregnant. In fact, he could not have fornicated with anyone. Not even myself."

Professor McGonagall appeared to relax a bit at that. "Oh, my. But not everyone will be so easily convinced, Severus. Not the other professors, the students or whoever else gets wind of this. But if Harry has never done any of that, how is it that he is with child?"

Madame Pomfrey, hearing the question, shook her head. "It is possible that someone Confunded that ward. Like Severus himself."

Minerva McGonagall shook her head even as Severus himself placed Potter back down to sit on one of the school infirmary beds. "I refuse to believe that of Severus Snape. I failed him once, I have no intention of doing so again."

Madame Pomfrey frowned. "Minerva."

"No, Poppy. I know how it looks, but whatever happens, I will be on Severus's side."

Hermione and Ron were still sitting next to the bed on which Harry lay.

Hermione said, "Is there no way someone could have used a Virgin Birth Spell?"

Severus and the other two staff members turned to stare at her.

Madame Pomfrey was the one to speak. "Miss Granger, soon to be Mrs. Weasley, I see, there is no such spell. And I ran the test more than once. Harry Potter is four months along, placing his time of conception sometime around very late April and very early May."

Severus calculated that if it were very early May, that would have been around the time he was bitten by that wretched snake, Nagini, and left to die. But he hadn't died. On Harry Potter's hands and countenance, and even in residue on his clothes, had been antivenin potion, and then, somehow, Dumbledore's phoenix familiar, Fawkes, had come to him.

The stories had been told, the truth shown through memories. Someone would connect the dots to him and they would be wrong. He hadn't fucked Potter. There had been no shedding of clothes nor hot stolen kisses when death was close at hand.

Harry sighed, "Can we forget about it? If I am pregnant, which I'm not, because I've never had sex, then we'll figure it out later. Right now I'd just like to get to my dorm and prepare for tomorrow's lessons."

Hermione smiled. "Of course, Harry!"

Ron groaned. "Why did I decide to come back here?"

Hermione turned her head to glower at Weasley, which amused Severus, but not enough to make him forget the entire hours which had passed since Harry Potter had stepped off the train and ruined his brand new shoes. Of course, he'd kept the vomit for a potion ingredient.

Potter, with the help of his friends, got up and left.

Poppy glared at him, but at least Minerva believed him. And that was good enough for him. Really, the very idea that he would ever do something untoward to a student, worse yet a Potter, was utterly ridiculous.


	3. Incarcerous

The following morning, Hermione placed her hand down on a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry frowned at her. "Hermione?"

"You don't want to see it," Ron said, all color having drained from his face.

He held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"But Harry..."

He cut her off by grabbing it. "I don't care what it says, Hermione, I want to see it."

With a sigh, she let go and let him have the paper.

Splashed across the front page was the last thing he wanted to see.

HARRY POTTER CARRYING LOVE CHILD OF FORMER DEATH EATER SEVERUS SNAPE!

Now he knew just why Hermione hadn't wanted him to see it and why Ron had turned a deathly shade of white.

Through trembling fingers, the paper slipped. Hands on the table, he buried his head between them.

Hermione placed an arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Skeeter will get hers. I warned her before and now she's gone too far."

Ron slumped down in his seat when Harry looked up. "I don't know what to say."

Harry shook his head. "You don't need to say anything, Ron. But there is no way I could have conceived. So what that woman has written is wrong."

Hermione nodded. "Complete rubbish. But Harry, there have been some instances in history where there have been unexplained pregnancies."

Ron said, "Have you been reading those history books again, or talking to Binns, Hermione?"

"Of course I have. Why would I fail to have read them, whether my fiancé gave them to me or not?"

Harry's brows furrowed. "Fiancé? Are you two...?"

Ron's mouth moved without words and the blush on Hermione's visage was enough of a clue.

"Congratulations. When is the big day?"

At that moment, a shadow fell over the trio.

"Just when is the big day, Harry Potter?"

The three stilled, the hall grew silent.

The screech of a couple of chairs.

Severus Snape spoke. "Minister, why have you invaded the school, now, when the semester is only just beginning?"

"You've seen the news, no doubt, Death Eater. Whatever it is that you have done to Harry Potter, you must pay for your actions. Either you shall be sent to Azkaban, or you will do right by this young man."

Harry felt ill at the words. "Don't I get a say in this? And for the last time, I'm not pregnant! I can't be."

Snape nodded. "What Mr. Potter says is true, he cannot possibly be with child. Hogwarts herself would have alerted me if it were so. And I have never touched Mr. Potter in any untoward way."

The Minister snorted. "I find that very hard to believe. War makes for strange bedfellows and the pair of you were alone before Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

Harry muttered, "Voldemort. His name was Voldemort. Or to be more precise, his name was Tom Riddle." He never could understand what was so frightening about a name. And now the man, the monster, was no more.

The headmaster, Severus Snape, frowned in his direction. But he did not look away from either him nor the Minister of Magic, who'd made an untimely and unwanted appearance.

"Yes, Voldemort. Tom Riddle. It matters not. This is not about him, but about you, Harry Potter, and Hogwarts' reinstated headmaster, Severus Snape. You two will be wed, or both of you will spend time in Azkaban. And if you do not change your mind by the time the child is born, it will be taken from you and raised by someone else. Do I make myself quite clear?"

Harry gulped. Why wouldn't they believe him that he was not in fact pregnant? He had never engaged in acts of debauchery, not even the minutest vanilla type.

And the bane of his existence throughout his school years was pale around his lips, which appeared even thinner than usual.

The headmaster glared at the Minister. "Think what you like, but it will soon come to light that it was a false positive. And then you will look like the ignoramus you are proving yourself to be with each second you believe the lies of a rag that wouldn't know the truth if it bit them on the nose."

Beside the Minister, his second in command leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Harry wished he could have heard it.

The Minister, with all due haste, showed his wand and waved it around, chanting words that Harry himself had never heard. But watching Snape's face, he knew it couldn't be good, for the older man had grown so pallid in complexion that only his near-death encounter with Nagini could rival it.

Snape growled, "How dare you take my choice, Potter's choice, out of our hands, you meddlesome fool!"

Harry was about to ask what was going on, when he felt pain shoot through his back.

He slammed his hands on the table, Ron and Hermione on either side of him trying to keep him from thrashing about too much.

Hermione said, "What have you done to Harry? To the headmaster?"

Ron paled. "He placed an unbreakable bonding spell on them. But it's not supposed to be used without the wizard's or witch's permission."

Snape himself looked to be in pain, but held himself well, except for the smallest twitch of his mouth and a corner of an eye.

The Minister smirked. "Nothing else could be done. You were being too stubborn and we cannot have the child of Harry Potter born without properly bonded parents, now, could we?"

Hermione glared at the Minister. "You are an abhorrent man. I'll be sure to see you out of office when I run myself."

"You are too young to run."

Hermione glanced at Harry and back at the Minister. "They'd give Harry the position if he tried, despite his age. And if I ran, he'd have my back. Mark my words, by re-election time, I'll have finished my N.E.W.T.s and you won't have a leg to stand on."

Harry patted her hand, Ron smiling proudly after open-mouthed bafflement.

The Minister frowned at them, but shook his head. "We shall see. Be that as it may, Severus Snape and Harry James Potter are now and forever bound, until death do them part."

Before anything else could be said, the Minister and his entourage hurried out of the Great Hall, down the halls, out the building and, once past the gate and off Hogwarts grounds, they Apparated away.

Harry frowned. "Interfering bastard," he muttered under his breath. And then realized that he was utterly bound to Severus Snape, the bravest man he had ever known. Also the most cantankerous.

"This cannot be happening."

The headmaster stood tall. "Unfortunately, it already has, Potter. I will be in my chambers trying to formulate some potion to break this unbreakable bond."

Harry placed his hand to his heart, as if pained. Confusion was writ on his expression. Surely, he couldn't be hurt by Headmaster Snape wanting to rid them both of an unwanted bond.

"And I'll be in class." He turned away from the man and glanced at his friends.


	4. Revelio

Harry knew he was mad that night as he tossed and turned in his bed. Worse yet were the dreams where he was in the arms of one Severus Snape. He hadn't had dreams like that since... he didn't want to remember.

He'd definitely support Hermione with that threat she'd made to the current Minister of Magic. Anyone had to be better than who they had now.

As he tried to sleep again, closing his eyes, an earlier dream scene returned. His face flushed as his cock grew hard. It was almost as if his body knew the touches and craved them.

Sitting up, he tossed off his blankets. Looking around, he made certain that Ron was asleep before slipping out of the bed.

If he and the headmaster were bonded and it was unbreakable, then he determined he might as well go sleep with him.

'What am I thinking? Those images aren't real!' But ever since he'd felt that bond take form, unwished for as it was, he could not be rid of the scenes floating through his mind, especially when asleep.

Leaving the Gryffindor dorms beneath his Invisibility Cloak—which he hadn't thought he'd be needing at all, but had had nowhere else to keep it—he headed for the headmaster's quarters. Although he thought the dungeons were so much better suited to the greasy-haired git. Who wasn't so greasy since he wasn't working with potions as much as he'd been when he was the Potions master.

* * *

There was another unable to sleep, having viewed images of a man, not just a boy, named Harry Potter in his head, with his own calloused hands exploring the youths body.

He'd tried to distract himself from his raging hard-on, something he hadn't had since before the day of his childhood best friend's death.

He'd dreamt of a seductive young man with the green eyes and the wild untamable hair. Still a brave and foolish Gryffindor.

Closing his eyes, mouth pursed into a grimace, he set his quill down, unable to think of a single word to write on the parchment. He couldn't stop thinking about the naked supple body and wondering if Harry James Potter was likewise endowed.

"Stop it, you fool. That is the son of your friend and you will not besmirch her honor."

Just then he heard the creaking of a door and looked up. But there was no one there. "Potter."

Instead of sneaking around and trying to hide himself, the boy, or rather the young man, removed the cloak, wearing only his nightshirt and slippers.

His pupils were dilated, skin flushed, and his hair even more wild and unruly than usual as he took a step toward him.

"Severus."

The reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape, stilled at the breathless and mewling way the young man had said his name.

Sounding exactly as hilarious as when he had spoken it in Severus' dream.

"Potter," he growled, and stood up, about to give him detention, when the younger man rounded the desk and took hold of his head.

Startled, he went to get his wand, but before he could utter a spell, his head was pulled down and his mouth caught by the young Potter man's.

It was like coming home.

For the first time in forever, his wand fell from his hold.

Of their own accord, his hands found their way into Harry's dark tresses.

His tongue plunged into the eager, waiting mouth. All thoughts of nobility and promises to a dead woman were lost to the moment.

Their tongues collided, gliding and slicking against and over each other's.

His tongue rolled around Harry's, luring the other's tongue into his mouth so that he could suck upon the wet, pink appendage.

The hold they had on each other, tight, their cocks pressing against each other's where they stood… Harry on his tiptoes…

Severus turned Harry around, moving the chair and backing him up against the wall.

He growled as their lips parted, "Lift your nightshirt up."

Harry's face further flushed, his lips plumper than before. Well-kissed. But for once, to Severus' shock, he obeyed.

Dark eyes trailed down the younger man's body and took note that he wore nothing beneath his nightshirt.

"Hold it with your teeth."

Again, the younger man followed his instruction, which only heightened his own arousal.

Moving his hands lower, he let his fingers stroke down the length of Harry's thick, hard cock. He heard a whimper.

He removed his hands. "Make no sound, boy, or you'll leave here, like this. Do you understand?"

Still biting into his nightshirt, Harry nodded.

With a sneering smirk, the older man silently willed his own robes off and folded nearby, along with the black pants he wore beneath them. Fully in the nude, he took each one of the green-eyed youth's hands and held them above his head in one of his own hands.

He felt Harry Potter shiver at his touch, but knew the younger man was trying to keep still, to keep from making any sound.

His fingertips gently caressed over one of Harry's nipples, the soft flesh pebbling.

Dark eyes lightening, he whispered, "You like that, Potter? Me touching your nipple?"

Wary green eyes gazed up into his dark tunnels. He saw the need there and the passion. But also the loneliness. Loneliness he understood. And despite the animosity that had always existed between them before, he wanted to take that loneliness away. Give the son of his greatest foe and his greatest friend happiness.

Shaking his head as if to rid himself of such ridiculous thoughts, he let his fingertips brush down Harry's sternum, over his naval and abdomen, to encircle his cock.

A gentle stroke down and up, down and up. His fingertip brushed over the head of Harry's cock.

He smirked down at Harry. "Wet already, my little slut?"

Harry glowered up at him but said nothing.

Severus wanted him. More and more.

He took a step closer, moving his hand so there was no obstruction in the path between their two cocks.

Severus could not tear his gaze from the look in Harry's eyes as his cock brushed the younger man's.

"Moan for me, Potter. Move for me, my little pet."

There was no protest, but still some defiance in the emerald of his eyes.

Together they began to move, grinding their hips against each other's, their cocks rubbing up and down. With a silent Lubricus, their movements were easier, quicker, more sensitive. Each slick and shlick as their bodies moved echoed through the room.

Where Harry had bitten into his robes, a wet stain formed as he moaned around them, the sound muffled.

"Come for me, now."

Harry whimpered, his body shuddering as he reached the pinnacle of pleasure, coming upon his naked headmaster.

Severus was not long behind.

He caught Harry as the young man slid down the wall.

"Potter?"

"Severus... I... love... you."

Brows furrowed, he glared down at him, opening his mouth to snap a retort, but the way Harry was looking at him prevented him from doing so.

"Then it is just as well that I have some similar regard for you, Harry."

Green eyes rounded, stunned, mouth gaped for several seconds, before the words were formed. "You... you called me Harry."

"Don't get used to it. Now, we should clean ourselves up. And then get to the matter of how you came to be pregnant without having had sex."

Behind the both of them, the empty portrait of Albus Dumbledore was no longer empty.

"I hear Harry is pregnant, Severus, and that the two of you are wed?"

Severus quickly cast cleaning charms and returned their clothes before whirling around and pointing his wand at the portrait.

"Do not ever sneak up on me again. You portraits are all alike, engaging in frivolities such as gossip."

"But my dear boy, do you not wish to know how Harry came to be pregnant?"

Severus's eyes narrowed.

Harry gazed at the portrait, mouth agape.

Severus moved his wand and gently placed it under Harry's chin, pressing up so as to get Harry to close it. He'd make good use of his bonded's mouth later, even if the bonding had not been their idea.

"What. Have. You. Done?"

Blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles. "A spell was cast to ensure your happiness, Severus. At the moment of your greatest peril, he who was closest to you would beget your child, as long as that individual was not the one intending you harm. And knowing Harry as I do, I believed it would be he. Your greatest ally after the war."

The corner of Severus' eye twitched. "Meddling old fool."

Before either he or Harry could say more, Albus Dumbledore left the portrait to return to one of the many others in the castle.

Harry glanced up at him. "I really am pregnant?"

He nodded. "So it would seem."

"And the baby is yours?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

"Do... what do you want to do?"

"Keep it. If you are willing."

A soft flush of color appeared on Harry's cheeks. "Am I not your pet? The decision is yours."

Severus lifted his hand and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair. "Very well, then. Now, you should get back to your studies. No sex without at least getting an E in every subject."

He watched the younger man about to protest, but then saw him close his mouth and turn around. This bonding was going to be an interesting lifelong experiment. He'd have to thank the Minister of Magic for giving him such a gift. But really, it was all thanks to Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.


	5. Fidelius (Epilogue)

Severus could hardly believe the time that had passed since the greatest gift he'd ever been given had come into his life as more than just his student.

And his greatest gift had given him so many beautiful gifts, each one just as precious as the last.

Placing his arm around Harry, he watched their eldest, Nero Septimus Snape, in Slytherin green, smirk down at his younger siblings. His had been a premature birth, born on Valentine's sixteen years and ten months ago.

Their home at 1 Potter-Snape Grove in wizard space was perfect and decorated in Gryffindor red and Slytherin green. Here and there appeared other festive colors, including silver and gold, along with some white.

Candy canes hung on the wreaths and the blue spruce that the children were decorating.

Harry sighed, leaning into him. "They grow up so fast, Severus. Nero only has one more year to go after this. I hope they don't pick on him as badly as that group at the school still do."

"As I hope for the same, Harry. But at least Nero has always had the two of us. As our other children have us and Nero, and we have them."

No matter what House they had been sorted into, the siblings had remained close.

Harry reached up to nuzzle him on the cheek. "They're just jealous because Nero looks so much like you, except with my unruly hair. At least he had an ally in Teddy before Teddy graduated."

Their second born, Zeno Avitus Snape, who'd been Sorted into Ravenclaw, sat on the floor, reading the directions on how to put popcorn on string for a garland. He had been an April Fools baby fourteen years and eight months ago. He, too, looked much like Severus, save for his emerald green eyes and shorter beak of a nose. He was even taller than Nero and his hair already reached the middle of his back, oft worn in a horse braid.

Severus didn't care that he'd been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of his beloved Slytherin.

Harry smiled. "Do you think Zeno will ever notice the ladies, or even the gentlemen? Or will he always and forever have his nose stuck in a book?"

"I rather think he has his eye on a younger classmate."

"Oh? Who?"

"One of my godson's children."

"A Malfoy?"

"Does that upset you?"

"No, but it does startle me."

Severus smirked. His gaze turned toward their third born, Petronius James Potter. Loath as he'd been to name any of his children after James Potter, he was even more loath to cause his bonded any hurt. But he would not accept it as a first name. Although many called his third born by his middle name, he himself refused to do so. Although he knew his Petronius, born the fourth of July twelve years and five months ago, preferred not to be called by his surname, he still allowed Severus to call him such. Of course, Severus thought the names "James" and "Potter" together were forever cursed to be Gryffindor. For that was where Petronius had been Sorted. He would still never fully get over the fact that Petronius James Potter looked more like James Potter than did his son, Harry James Potter. But therein the resemblance ended, save one.

Harry whispered, "Do you think Petronius James will like the Neo-Firebolt?"

Severus would have rolled his eyes, but refrained. That was for young brats and his husband to do. "I am certain he will. Although I am loath to give a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, particularly their Seeker, anything that might help them, I am a father first."

"Good."

Their younger children had not yet been Sorted. But when September came around again, Severus knew that their fourth born, Julian Constantine Potter, would be a Slytherin. He was a sneaky little thing with great ambition. Not to mention that he was always trying to imitate Nero.

He was far more quiet. His hair was a deep auburn rather than black, his eyes a hazel brown. A pale complexion gave way to a more than generous sprinkling of freckles. Even when the boy had been a baby, Severus couldn't count just how many freckles Julian had.

Harry murmured, "You're right. Julian Constantine is definitely going to be Sorted into Slytherin. He just stole all of his brother's popcorn and replaced it with slugs while Zeno wasn't looking."

"I suspect Julian is hungry, and his favorite snack has always been stovetop popcorn."

There was yet another son of theirs—fifth born and the only child he had ever himself carried, due in part to the very few times he had ever allowed Harry to top as a reward—that he believed would be pure Slytherin through and through. Maximinus Albus Potter had been born upon the Ides of March, eight years and nine months ago.

Maximinus looked like Harry, but with Severus' horribly long nose.

Beside Maximinus sat his younger brother, whom Harry had called Slytherin even before his first birthday. Tiberius Tacitus Snape had been born on May Day six years and seven months ago. His hair was a fiery red and his eyes the color of his bearer's. He looked so much like Lily, save for the shorter and far more unruly wild hair. Many times he'd been able to talk his siblings out of their share of the biscuits. At least when Harry wasn't there to keep him from doing so.

Harry whispered, "Maxi and Rius won't make as much trouble as the girls."

Severus shuddered at the very idea of his daughters ever being old enough to even attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The pair of them, Lily Lucilla Potter and Eileen Sabina Snape, twins with long, fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes, were inseparable. But he and Harry both dreaded the day they'd be Sorted. For surely Lily would be Gryffindor and Eileen Slytherin. Eileen had been born fifteen minutes after Lily on August thirteenth, four years and four months ago. Lily was their only left-handed child, mirror image twin to Eileen.

Harry whispered into Severus's ear, "We should go to our room, use silencing charms, and work on making a Hufflepuff."

Severus quirked a brow. "I thought you wanted no more children after finally getting the girls and outdoing the Weasleys?"

"Well, now that they finally found a way to heal Fred so that he can walk, he said he was going to have a dozen kids with the young man that won't leave him alone."

"Then I suppose we'll need to try for quadruplets."

Standing up, he took Harry's hand and led him off to their rooms.

Nero watched them leave the room, and Zeno smirked. "We'd better start preparing the nursery for four little Hufflepuffs, don't you think so, Nero?"

Nero nodded. "Perhaps we'll get a Clodius Cedric, Hadrian Hagrid, Decius Draco and Silvanus Flavius. That is, if they're all boys."

Zeno arched a brow, closing his book. "Do you think Father will be able to talk Dad into letting him use Draco on one of them?"

"Maybe." Nero looked out the window, a smile lighting him up, for outside the window was none other than Teddy Remus Lupin and Victoire Weasley. And with Teddy, his half-sister Aludra Black and half-brother Altair Black.

* * *

-The End-

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it? That dear reader(s) is up to you. Feel free to use the characters here in a sequel, midquel or remix. Just link back to here if you use any of the kids. But go forth and write more Snarry! (Or Ron/veela!Draco and/or Remus/Sirius)
> 
> SPOILER:
> 
> In case no one noticed. Aludra Black and Altair Black are sons of Remus/Sirius in a polyamory relationship of Tonks/Remus/Sirius
> 
> Do Severus and Harry they get their quadruplet Hufflepuffs? In my thoughts, Yes. Look up Feodor Vassilyev and Valentina Vassilyeva.


End file.
